Yu-Gi-Oh Underground
by lucas-starrk
Summary: This story is about a 21 year old guy called Yukon. He suffers from severe anxiety and gets him self in trouble with the Sacred Beasts Triad. With the help from his rival and his new found friends he embarks on his journey to fight against them. A Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction with a completely original twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I need an Out**

"Thanks ma'am I hope you have a good day" Yukon began to shy away awkwardly as the customer left and his boss sighed.

"So I guess that's the last customer." Yukon's boss stretched his back and took off his blue apron and hat; his bald head glimmering in the light. Sharp eyes turned to Yukon as he took off his uniform. A worn gaze gave way to bags under his eyes - brown hair peeking from the hairnet which he hid under his hat. Yukon's boss was a big fellow, but beneath that bulbous stomach was someone who was physically capable of handling a lot of customers due to his experience. Yukon was just a child when he was adopted by him and his late wife. Her passing, however, has put a strain on the business' finances. To help with this, Yukon did what he could in and around the restaurant, even despite moving away when he was 18 for college. Now at 21 the restaurant had stabilised while Yukon himself was struggling to make ends meet.

"Susunami, I'll be heading straight home tonight." Yukon politely stated as he rotated away, link chain and hair flowing behind as he started heading towards the exit.

"Yukon!" He turned sharply towards his boss as his voice pierced his ears.

"Yes, Susunami?" He responded curiously.

"I hope you get home safely and I'll see you on Monday" He expressed his concern in his voice as well as stern stature in the value of his words. His gaze never leaving Yukon's petrified state… "Hey you should really see a doctor about your condition; the smallest mouse could really give you a heart attack. You've gotten that bad." Yukon laughed nervously scratching his head in admitting shame, frame shaking but it's obvious from Susunami's point of view that he looks after himself.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad." It really was bad though, his blood would drop from his face, looking ill at any sign of confrontation, a beautiful girl with physical values of a fitness instructor. Black hair and darkened lipstick proving that they were a decent match due to interests, asked for his number earlier and he almost fainted from shock, the poor maiden felt so bad she apologised profusely and proceeded with her payment before leaving. "Anyway, I'm heading off now. See ya, Susunami"

"That's boss to you while we're here!" He reprimanded.

Yukon ran past the cleaners on his way out. As he left the building he looked out to see the skyscrapers in the city, he breathed in deeply. Taking in the night air, hoping to calm himself down to help him focus for the night ahead of him. "Right. I need to get home and get ready for tonight".

He walked to his Duel Runner, got it running and rode off, but following him was Susunami looking over his shoulder keeping a sharp eye on him as he left, bald head shimmering in the night air reflecting the light from the street lights.

"I hope he's going to be okay, he really shouldn't be working in his condition that he is in. If he can't speak to people properly how is he ever going to make friends or even meet a girl?" Ever since he was a child he's always had this stressed out expression. He won't talk about his problems nor will he trust Susunami with his faults. On the plus side despite his lack of talent in the food industry he had a dueling talent that was unmatched by anyone that he actually knew of. He hoped he could put that talent to good use and actually become a pro one day. He needed to go. He needed to get out and Susunami wanted to help in whatever way he could to help him get there. With or without his permission.

* * * 

As Yukon rode through Duo Domino City, he flew past a border showing the ultimate tech Kaiba Corp came up with for standardizing the duel runners and duel disks for champions, alike in the pro-scene and he found his mind wandering back to his days when he first started dueling as a child. He picked up on it when he found a card someone through out of a window and all he could see was a heroic figure with the name of Ningirsu. Since then he's kept hold of it and had built his deck around it, treasuring it since. He was only 11. He had made friends with the other kids who played with him, until they grew up and moved on to other things and other fads that were popular. Not Yukon though Duel Monsters were a passion of his and he decided he wanted to make something of himself with the skills that he picked up from the game.

Later on just before he turned 16 his foster father and soon to be boss, Susunami gave him his first full power deck to help him with his dreams of becoming professional. The world chalice deck, it accompanied Ningirsu perfectly, but he wasn't confident with the deck as it was. When, just 6 months ago, he and his foster father were struggling with funds to keep the business going, Yukon decided to go underground and ask to borrow money from the Sacred Triad Beasts. Offering a way out of his dilemma in exchange that he had to duel for them for entertainment. Their way of paying them back for the cash but with a catch, he had to win and with every loss he had, would double the money he owed them. With 6 losses under his belt, a 7th loss would be all over for him, his deck will be gone including Ningirsu, and so will his life.

Tears stream down his face underneath his black shades and helmet, hair and link chain flowing in the wind as he rides across the motorway. Reaper mask sitting tightly, his strategy for tonight's duel start flowing through his head until he reached his apartment complex to pick up his duel disk and deck. After he retrieved them he fit his duel disk and deck onto his custom duel runner. He paused for a moment before he set off, tears streaming further and began to cry to himself. 

* * *

It wasn't long before he arrived to the Sacred Triad Beast's club, the crowd going wild as duels are being fought out between contestants. Explosions happening all over the place, cheers deafening the ears as Yukon pulled up to the scene. The surrounding area is full of huge cages that would electrify you if you hit them. This would stop people trying to make a runner to safety.

"Well if it isn't Yukon" a deep voice came out of the shadows. All you can see are his pristinely polished boots. 2 women sat next to this bellowing shadowy figure. "Coming to give us a good show this time, or are you going to just lose this time round. 'Cos if you're just going to do that you might as well just hand us your deck now and you can walk away a free man except with a hefty bounty on your head and nowhere to run to. We have your place tracked after all" This guy must be the boss of the Raviel section, Yukon thinks to himself. "So what's it going to be? Fight or flight? I'm telling you now another loss to your name the sponsors gone, and same with your life. We don't like to back losers."

Yukon's petrified face dropped as the stakes rose for him. "I will win, sir. I can guarantee that" He didn't sound convincing whatsoever.

"Doesn't matter what your words say, just get up there and give me results" The boss shooed him over to his dueling sponsor Reiji who tried to comfort him with words, but nothing was getting through to Yukon at this point. Reiji helped him into the cage and picked up the microphone, his towering stance demanded his presence, his shades reflecting the light from everywhere and his suit, was dry cleaned, pressed and smartly presented to put on a good show.

"Ladies and Nimrods! Duelists of all ages! We have a show you will never forget! In our Blue corner we have our one pump chump (he hated calling Yukon that), sporting for us today Yukon Kido. This guy has 6 losses in a row, and we all know what happens when we have a 7th don't we?!" The crowds all holler and squawking 'relegation' towards the arena excited for what's going to happen in this match. "And in our red corner we have a fresh new challenger on the block, donning his suit attire… hey kid." He whispers towards him, "What's your name again?"

"Trey." He states bluntly as he focuses on our beloved hero and geared up for the duel.

"We have Trey! I wonder what deck he's going to be playing! Though I think it won't matter since he could probably play Ojama's and still beat Yukon. Now please do not place any further bets as we have now closed the lines for the duel."

Trey smirked at Yukon, his opponent quivering in his own shadow, " _Well, this is going to be easy"_ He thinks to himself. "Alright since I'm such a kind hearted gentlemen" he laughs in a very stuck up tone, "I'll allow you to go first. Don't be shy, now. Give me everything you've got!".

"Alright! Let's duel. Since I'm going first I'll set one monster face down and card face down and end my turn" The crowd went silent now, all that was going on in Yukon's mind was his plan, he would look out to the crowd, he could see them raging and cheering, but he couldn't hear anything. Everything went silent as he laid his face down trap card.

"Really is that everything you have?! Well I just can't accept that. My turn, I draw." He slashed the card out of his duel disk, saw what he drew, gives it a quiet smile, adds it to his hand, shuffles it then he begins to make his play. "I normal summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Rhino" Yukon's mind began to go wild with his theory flowing. Due to the fact he summoned in front of the left extra monster zone, which made sense as Yukon noticed that Trey's left handed with the way he places his cards into his duel disk. "Next I activate my continuous spell Fire Formation Tenki which allows me to search for Beast Warrior type monster from my deck to my hand, and I add Brotherhood of the Fire First bear to my hand. Next, battle. Rhino attack his face down." Yukon's card flips face up to show a spellcaster type monster with no effect called Crowned by the world chalice, a priestess with purple hair, an innocent face donning robes and a tall staff in defence mode. "Huh, 2100 points of defence, I activate Rhino's ability by sending a fire formation card and discarding a fire fist monster from my hand, Rhino's attack points gets boosted to 3300 taking down your monster"

"Trap card activate, World Legacy awakens, this allows me to link summon on your turn, the materials for this link monster is 1 normal monster, come on out Imduk The World Chalice Dragon."

"With only 800 attack points standing in my way, you really want to lose that badly, sure Rhino go and take down Imduk." Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared from the explosive impact the two monsters created. When the smoke lifted, Imduk was left standing and Rhino had been destroyed on top of that Yukon's 8000 Life points had remained untouched.

"My monsters effect activated at the start of the damage step, when Imduk battles an opponent's monster that his link marker points to. He destroys the monster instantly." Trey and the audience were left standing in shock. Trey looks at his hand he places two back row face down and ends his turn, a smile grinning on his face.

"You're not bad kid, Let's see what else you've got." Yukon began to calm down, releasing the breath he'd been holding in the entire time.

"Alright, my turn. I draw" 'World legacy's heart, that will be useful later on' "I normal summon The Agent of Creation - Venus and next I pay 1500 life points to special summon 3 shine balls from my deck to the field and shuffle my deck afterwards"

"Okay, cool, now what" Trey muses to himself. Yukon annoyed by his remark he activates Imduk's first ability.

"Imduk has an ability that allows me to have an extra normal summon for a world chalice monster in my hand, and I tribute one of my shine balls to Normal summon World legacy - World chalice"

"Now a level 5 machine with no attack or defence? What are you up to kid?"

"I now climb to the next stage the summoning conditions for this monster are two world chalice monsters, so Imduk and World Chalice you're up next. I use you two to link summon Auram the World Chalice Blade Master and that's not all."

"No?"

"Auram the World Chalice Blade Master gains 300 Attack for every World Legacy monster with a different name in my deck, I currently have 1 so it gets boosted to 2300 Attack"

"Now that's more like it" Trey Exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

"First before I attack though Imduk's effect activates and so does World Legacy - World Chalice too. When they were both sent to the graveyard I get to special summon 2 monsters from my hand and deck, so come on out Lee the World Chalice fairy and Beckoned by the world Chalice."

"Anything else?" He asked condescendingly; his voice growing impatient.

"Well of course Lee's effect activates giving me a search of a world chalice monster and I add Guardragon to my hand, after that I link summon Ib the World chalice priestess by using Lee and beckoned, summoning conditions requiring two monsters with different types and attributes, Then I link summon another imduk using one of my shine balls. Lastly with my 2 remaining monsters I link summon Proxy dragon." Trey by this time was getting super bored waiting for his turn. He noticed something quickly as his eyes began to wander; there was fire in his opponent's eyes. 'This guy has 6 losses in a row, but with this level of play there must be something going on.' He looks around and noticed someone in the corner of the room enveloped by shadow. It suddenly dawned on him that the pressure that his opponent must be facing from the owner of this club and underground arena. Well I better give him my ultimate attention, a good match and maybe something else afterwards.

"Lastly I link summon using 2 link monsters as materials. So with Imduk and Proxy dragon as my materials out comes My ace monster in the hole, Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior, his effect activates allowing me to draw cards to the amount of monsters that he points to with World Chalice in their name, So I draw 2" Trey was just stood there in awe this amazing board set up for this guy. 'This is definitely not the play of an amateur I wonder what kind of protection it has'. "Furthermore I activate the spell card World Legacy's Heart I get to add 2 world chalice monsters to my hand with different names. I add back Imduk and Beckoned by the world chalice, now battle, Auram attack him directly"

"Trap activate Dimensional prison this card targets an opponent's monster and banishes it"

"Monster effect activate, World Chalice Guardragon, I send this card to graveyard to negate the activation and destroy the card." The life points that came out of him and the shock of the impact sent Trey hurtling towards the back of the cage and he gets electrocuted. Screaming in agony, Trey fell to the floor, shaking with a fit. 5700 life points left to his name, he scrambles up on to his feet. When he finally manages to open his eyes, looking at him was not a face of malice or triumph but horror and fear. His Opponent was worried about him. He probably knew that was going to happen.

"So… that's the real reason for these bird cages huh? These people are sick animals that need to be put down. Okay, hit me with everything you've got you need this win right?"

"I… I can't."

"What! Why? You're going to lose everything if you don't attack me.

"But you'll get hurt by the cage, and you could end up dying or have heart failure"

"This is fucking nothing, don't look down on me in pity because I will get hurt, I chose to take part in these games, I chose to put myself in this position, now pick your damn pride up from the ground, and attack me with your remaining monsters and let's have a good duel." Yukon's horrified expression seems to have calmed to a more focused gaze, and a smile emanates from his face. Trey's expression lifts and he braces himself.

"Ningirsu and Ib, attack together" They strike his life points for 4300 points of damage, leaving Trey in an unstable position with only 1400 left from his life. Trey flies back again, with the electric shocks twice as worse as before and felt like the electrocution was going on forever. Before Trey knew it, he was on the floor, struggling to get up off the ground. Faintly hearing Yukon's voice, telling him that he had ended his turn. Now this time round everything went silent for Trey, he looked around and saw the vicious rabid dogs outside the cage all blood thirsty for action, sweat and tears. Finally managing to scramble to his feet, he announced in his loudest voice.

"I… I… I DRAW" he looked at his cards and he sees Fire Formation Tenki, Coach Soldier Wolf Bark in his hand and Fire Formation Tensen on the field. "My Turn, I normal summon Coach Soldier Wolf Bark. His effect activates allowing me to bring out Bear from my graveyard in defense position but his effects are negated.

"And what are you going to do with them?"

"You'll see now, my friend. I overlay them both to create the overlay network, and I Xyz (X-EEZ) Summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Tiger." Yukon stood there Surprised at how amazing His Tiger was, but nervous at the same time. Cautious at what it could do, because 2200 Attack points are not enough to get through Auram or Ningirsu since one has 2300 attack points and the other has 2500 attack points. "Next Tiger's ability activates, once this monster has been Xyz summoned I can set one Fire Formation spell or Trap on my field and I set Tensu. Now I activate another Tenki From my hand and add Fire Fist bear from my deck to my hand."

"But you've already normal Summoned though." Trey grinned, instantly making our hero nervous.

"I activate from my field Fire Formation Tensu from my field, there's one thing I need to mention about these Fire formation cards, they give my beast warrior type monsters 100 attack points per fire formation card on the field. So right now, Tigers attack points are now 2400 on top of that Tensu gives me an extra normal summon of a beast warrior type monster. So I normal summon Fire Fist Bear from my hand, same with Tiger his 1600 attack points go to 1800. Next I activate Tigers next ability, I detach one overlay unit to negate all monster effects besides Beast Warrior types on the field, so your Auram goes back down to 2000 in attack. Next I activate Bears ability, I send one fire formation card on the field to destroy your Ningirsu"

"Ningirsu's effect activates in the graveyard, when it's sent to the graveyard this turn I get to special summon a world chalice monster from my hand and I special summon Beckoned.

"That ain't going to help you here my friend, I battle and activate my trap card Fire Formation Tensen I delegate one Beast warrior type monster on my field and it gains 1000 attack points until the end of the turn, and all my beast warrior type monsters gain an extra 300. So Bear has 2000 attack points and Tiger has 3300 attack points. With No monster effects on the field to protect you I attack Ib with Bear." The ferocious strike bear destroying Ib sent Yukon flying to the back of the arena due to the heavy shock wave and the cage despite him only losing 200 life points was massive. The pain he was going through was enough to cause a seizure. Trey was disgusted at the leader of this club rigging the game. "Hey! Knock it off already. He's already had enough." Yukon's agent pushed the emergency button trying to not look concerned in front of his boss. The shock stopped and Trey ran over, to see if he's okay.

"Can you get up dude?"

"Yeah. I can get up and keep going," Yukon trying to hide his agony his chains not helping him with them shocking him every time he touches them due to static shocks.

"Okay I'm going to come at you again now, so brace yourself this will be a big one, do you have any responses due to Ib leaving the field?" Trey hopped back to his position quickly after asking that question and waited for a response. 

"I activate Ib's graveyard effect, when it leaves the field I get special summon a world chalice monster in her place, and I choose Chosen by the World Chosen." He stumbled after placing the card on to his duel disk. Chosen floated up with Solid Vision projecting his strong warriors out onto the field. Trey on the other hand can already see where his strategy is going.

"Due to bears effect, when he deals life point damage I get to set a fire formation spell from my deck directly onto the field, and I set my third and final Tenki, next I battle with tiger and I destroy your Auram on the field." causing another 1300 points of damage, the shock wave proved to be just as strong but this time Yukon braced for it and didn't move an inch, so he wouldn't hit the cages.

"Wow kid I have to admit you-" suddenly Yukon gets electrocuted on the spot as he's stood there, going on for a long time now too, blood starts coming out of his nose, and ears. His screaming curdled with the blood coming from his mouth. Trey stood there, helpless. Nothing he could do, now he wants to save this guy. The electrocution stopped at this point, Yukon Collapsed on the spot, Blood all over the floor from where he stood.

"Hey can you get up?! Try and get up!" Trey screams over to him, 'this duel has to be rigged against him, but what the hell can I do'.

"Just leave him, he's gone through this pain millions of times, he's been our performing monkey for a while now and the audience loves it" The voice came out of nowhere at first but Trey recognised it coming from behind him. He turned around and a tall. Very tall black dude steps out of the shadows and into the light, dreadlocks in his hair, muscles bulging from his military tank top and combat trousers to match, his boots pristine and polished giving Trey the idea that this guy is ready for anything and could probably snap your neck at anytime if he so felt like it.

"Why should I just leave him? He may be in your pocket, but he's still human and in agony."

"That's his fault for borrowing money from us and putting on shit shows for the past couple of weeks losing all his duels intentionally because he never wanted to hurt his opponent, and now he's at his limit. He may even die from these shocks but that's his fault for trying to take from us with nothing in return."

"What did he ask money for and how much?" Trey responded in turn as he watched this guy pick up his opponent.  
"He borrowed 10,000 dollars from us to save his foster father's business from going bankrupt and to help keep it going until business picked up again, we complied with the agreement that he would duel for our entertainment since that's what he loved the most. Now we have filled our end of the bargain but he hasn't so I'm stripping him of everything."

"WAIT!"

"What? are you going to pay us back on his behalf or something?" Trey looked determined by this point; his gaze had fire in his eyes, enraged with the inhumanity that this guy made his opponent go through.

"I'll pay you the money back he owes if you leave him alive and leave him with his deck."

"Really now? And are you going to pay me back 320,000 dollars?" This soldier questioned with a grin on his face knowing full well no one has that kind of money.

"Yep. Every penny of it. Money is not a question for me." He wrote out a check, signed it and handed it to him. "Here, now leave him with me." The soldier's look grew stern – angry, almost. He stretched his huge hand out and takes the check, verified that it's actually real and was dumbfounded. The soldier tosses Yukon over and states to his guards.

"The boy goes free be sure that he never sees us again otherwise, my boss won't be happy." Trey stood up and suddenly felt a cold hand on his shoulder, He looked to his side and noticed a ring before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Is this what's kept me grounded?**

Everything faded in and out, all Yukon could see when he came to was what he thought was his guardian angel before he lost consciousness again.

Trey on the other hand woke up to a sensation of feeling dragged by his arms out of a vehicle and felt a hard thump as he and Yukon hit the floor in what felt to be a puddle. Face soaked in murky water he jolted to a smell that sank into his very core. The smell reminded him of animal feces and meat that had been off for months. Struggling to get up Trey's face started to ache, unable to move his eye he looked into the puddle and saw a shining black eye that could resemble a crater on the moon. He sighed, and laid back down and looked at the bright sky above him. "I wonder how long I've been out for?" He turned his head to Yukon next to him and the guy was flat out unconscious. "He needs some serious medical attention". As he struggled to get up he stumbled his way over to Yukon so he could pick him up when a sudden sensation of pain flew across his cheek and he collapsed on to his hands and knees. This really wasn't their day.

"What the hell were you going to do with him?! What happened to him?! Answer me!". The loud shrieking voice of a woman piercing his ears.

"Will you shut, the hell up?! - I was going to pick him up and take him to the nearest hospital so he could get treated for being nearly electrocuted to death." She took a step back looking at the poor boy in shock.

"What the hell happened?" Trey proceeded to explain to the Scarlet haired woman everything that happened to Yukon and himself in the underground with the Sacred Beast Triad. Though he never explained why he was there in the first place to which she picked up on.

"First, we look after Yukon." She commanded, "then you're going to explain to me why you were there Trey."

"I don't have to explain shit to you lady! I have my own reasons why I was there, just as Yukon was there to pay off his debts and I don't know about you, but me and Yukon have a score to settle with the Triad."

"Are you seriously intending to go back?" She looked at him incredulously "You'll die if you do".

"Damn straight I'm going back, I want my fucking money back and I'm going to win it from them." Head buried in her hands from frustration. She decided to leave the conversation and pick up Yukon, to her surprise he was quite light due to his small frame but he still bogged her down to a slow-ish pace. His arm over her shoulder. Trey stood there surprised that she just gave up on him and the argument they were having. Strutting behind them, hands in his pockets whistling away. He was really beginning to get on her last nerve.

"Why the hell are you following me, weren't you going to get your money back from the Triad?!"

"Well… For a few reasons, reason number one is that I need Yukon as he knows where they are specifically and how to get there. Two heads are better than one is what they say after all, right?" A vein was about to burst in her head. "Reason number two is because I feel bad for Yukon and I want to see him recover." She wasn't convinced. "Last but not least, reason number three. It's because it annoys you. Am I right?"

"Alright, alright if you're so concerned you can at least help me carry him so it doesn't a million years to actually get him back to my place so I can help him recover." Trey stood for a second and wondered why she wasn't going to the hospital. After realising the police would possibly get involved, he would lose his money forever and possibly be hunted down by both, the police and the triad for snitching. He smiled with a cheeky grin.

"Your wish is my command milady." He replied sarcastically. She spotted him an evil glare as he sprinted to catch up, he took Yukon's other side and took his arm over his shoulder and as she felt the weight lift off her, she was relieved that she could now walk properly again.

"So… You got a name?" Trey inquired.

"Kia" her rebuttal was short and to the point, to Trey it felt targeted but to Kia. She just wanted to get home after work that day. She travelled to and from work by foot everyday and today just weren't a day for her either. Her family had visited Kia to see how she was getting on, only to criticize her life, stating that everything about her living arrangements and workplace, were almost peasant like. It's the way she loved to live though, it was small and comfy. The fact that her family were born into their riches and had that spoilt attitude that could rival even the most bratty of children really grated on her and she had to escape from that kind of lifestyle. As she walked home from work today and met Trey and Yukon, she couldn't help but feel for them and what they had just gone through. Yukon had almost died just to pay off his debts and to that she could relate to him strongly. He probably works for next to fuck all in terms of wages and he was stuck in an endless contract forced to duel for entertainment values like he was some circus animal locked in a cage. Kia never blamed Trey for wanting revenge and getting his money back. Despite how much of a stupid idea it was. She would have felt the same way.

"So how long had you two known each other prior to this incident?" Kia was nervous now considering she had not long ago landed a bruising punch and someone who was trying to help the person she was currently helping.

"I don't know him but after what he just suffered, the fact he had almost died our situation meaning I would have been killed off as well. There was nothing I could have done about it. Neither of us were in a good enough condition to even duel the boss of that arena to even fight for our freedom so I paid the guy off in an attempt for us to live a little longer and come back another day and take them on together." Kia looked into the sky, she almost felt inspired by how smart this guy actually was. She brought her head down and noticed how Yukon looked so peaceful in his coma like state.

"So… who won the duel then?" Trey blushed in embarrassment this time.

"Yukon is pretty intense when he's dueling he's incredibly talented".

"That wasn't the question I asked, but considering how you flawlessly dodged it, I'm guessing it would have been Yukon." Trey never responded, he never entertained her with any kind of look either.

"He would have won in the end if it weren't for them. They had rigged it for him to lose via knockout or disqualification. So when he comes to, I want a legit duel with him when I can."

As they both carried Yukon out the filth ridden valley they got dumped in around the corner Trey found himself in an unfamiliar area. There were skyscrapers all over the place, the sound felt claustrophobic to what he was used to and he felt his dirty suit didn't fit the part where they were located. It was off putting to say the least. Noticing his terrified gaze Kia got curious.

"Have you never been to Duo Domino City before?"

"I haven't, I had always wanted to come here but I had never had the funds to actually travel until recently." Now she was more curious than ever considering the fat load of cash he was walking around with just the night before. Speaking of which, another thought popped into her head.

"How much cash do you actually have right now?"

"Considering how much I gave the Triad." His blood dropped from his face and her anticipation growing higher. "I probably have about ten grand sitting in my savings right now."

"Savings?!"

"Yeah I worked and dueled for my savings for about 5 years now to try and cure my family of an illness that could lead them to be terminal." His fixated gaze on the city suddenly grew sharp as he just blurted out his reasoning for being where he was last night. His embarrassed beetroot face had shown and he looked away to save his pride. A few moments went before Kia broke out into laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Trey was really confused at this point.

"You that's what. Just before you got really defensive and secretive about why you were in the underground and here I thought you were some snobby rich kid in it for the thrill when you actually have a heart of pure gold. To be honest it's kind of sweet that you're actually like that and I can that you're genuine now." Trey was the one kind of getting pissed off now at the sound of her sarcasm she was portraying at that moment. He genuinely looked at Yukon and thought about whether it would be worth it or not to keep a hold of him and just follow her instead.

"Where is your place anyway now that we are out of the alley way?"  
"Oh it's just a few blocks this way to the left." She responded after recovering from her small fit of laughter.

"What? In one of these apartments?" He points to a really tall building with a grand design and a lot of expensive decoration.

"Yeah except my place is not as grand as these" They carried on further down the street until they came across a ran down building odd looks darted their way. All the while on the the journey there Trey couldn't stop looking up at the entire city. It really was a new experience for him. He had come from a much smaller city. Roads were just as big and busy. But a lot smaller in population, landscape and height. Kia and Yukon on the other hand had grown up around here their entire lives. So from Kia's point of view. She never saw a big deal but she understood how overwhelmed he might be feeling. Considering how obvious he was making himself out to be.

* * * * *

It wasn't long before they made it into her apartment on the fourth floor of the building. They quickly rushed him through the narrow hallway into her bedroom, which was the second door to the left, and laid Yukon down carefully onto the bed. He still had his biker gear on at this point and both of them were scared on how bad his injuries would be underneath it. They both paused for a moment and looked at each other in a way that was very awkward.

"So." Trey started turning around.

"Oh, no no no. You get back here, you're going to check his wounds, not me."

"Why the hell should I undress him I don't want to see the guy naked."

"Oh come on it's just a guy, I don't want him waking up to find me undressing him and giving him the wrong idea."

"Exactly it's just a guy." He retorted back in a mocking tone in his voice. "I'm sure he would be happy to see a fine woman such as yourself undressing him. Besides if he doesn't swing that way I'm sure he wouldn't care either way." He had her cornered until something crossed her mind. It sparked a wonderful idea and her Navy blue eyes lit up.

"How about we just take off his jacket. That will give us a good idea on whether we should be worried or not. That way we don't have to give him a 'thorough' examination." He liked where she was coming from with this. He decided to adamantly volunteer to it and slowly started to unclasp the buckles on his jacket. Slowly to make sure the leather wasn't stuck to his skin, considering the nasty shock Yukon got the the night before. Trey really did feel sorry for him and somewhere in the back of his head wished that neither of them were ever in this situation in the first place. In a few moments he managed to lift the jacket from his shoulders smoothly, his skin bright red and stains down his top from where he bled out of his nose and mouth. Which sparked an idea. Trey lifted up Yukon's top to check his stomach… No bruising or shortness of breath.

"Man this kid is one hell of a lucky bastard. Getting away with a nasty shock and a coma." She nodded in response to her agreement a tad flustered from what she had just witnessed.

"So if he's sleeping in your room where am I sleeping then?"

"On the couch, in the living room. I'll grab you some covers and a pillow. I'll be staying in the spare room." This time it was Trey who just nodded in agreement. Kia had allowed them both to use the shower, bearing that in mind for when Yukon eventually wakes up. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city. Some time had passed and the midnight air was cool, the traffic had calmed down as people made their way home from work. Not for Ryoji though. Slick back hair, navy blue shirt coated with a blazer, jeans and a pair of smart shoes, his piercing heterochromatic gaze focused on his path ahead. He patrolled through the dark streets of Duo Domino City to a certain destination he had in mind. The Underground, he needed money fast. His father's company had been losing profit for a while now, and if he didn't do something about it. They would lose everything, so his last resort had to be to duel for cash. He had crossed through the back alley streets for a shortcut to get to his destination, much faster than he had anticipated, it didn't take long for him to reach the underground. Walking past a blue sports motorcycle with the name 'Legacy' on the side of the bike. "That will be a decent get away bike if I get into any trouble while I'm here." Moving on from the bike he turned a corner to hear a deafening explosion, catching Ryoji off guard he instantly deployed his duel disk out. Slashing right out of his arm mechanically and at a breakneck pace, somebody had noticed him.

"Hey! Who are you?" This guy had a mechanical cybernetic arm, a biker leather with military combat trousers with pretty neatly polished black boots. Ryoji instantly thought military when he noticed a 'Raviel' logo on his leather.

"My identity is none of your concern." He calmly stated, although in his head his anger was seething and he wanted to explode. "All that should concern you right now is that you have a customer who wants to take part in your games."

"Oh, and what's in it for us, for you to take part in our games. You have to offer up something in return otherwise you don't have a chance in getting in." The Triad member had stumped him and one could only assume from previous experience with his father. That he might have meant money being involved, but due to his sheltered life-style. He never took money with him wherever he went. 

"Well, if it's money you're after I don't have any to give." The Triad member went from amused to dumbfounded this time.

"Wait, wait. Hold on, you waltz up to our front door. Asking to take part, in our games, with a chance of winning cash only to have no cash to bargain for. How dumb can you get." Ryoji's veins started to pop at the slight toward his intelligence. He thought of an idea on what he could bargain on. It would be a big risk but Ryoji was confidence in his skills to not lose.

"How about this. I'll bargain my state of the art duel disc that hasn't even been officially released yet. You know, the one that 'Kaiba Corp' are currently advertising right now." Confident in his idea to bait these goons into letting him play, suddenly a mechanical sound had just radiated across Ryoji's ears and a blade had closed in on his neck. The Triad member was pissed off this time, Ryoji's face in shock that, that idea had completely backfired on him. His breathing had calmed all the while this soldier's patience had clearly started to run out when he just came out and said it. "Alright, alright. How about this." Quickly thinking on his feet considering his neck was about to be sliced Ryoji proposed an offer he couldn't refuse. "How about a duel with you, if I lose I come work for you guys and you, personally, get my deck. If I win, I get to take part in your games and I get your deck." This time the Raviel member was legitimately considering his proposal.

'If I get his deck then, that's my deck upgraded and a win for me might end up with a promotion plus another goon working for us for free.' The offer was tempting even for a lot of the senior members. "Okay you've got yourself a duel, but you ain't getting past me. You better get your lame on loser."

'Get my lame on? What kind of insult is that.' The insult believe it or not actually calmed our hero down, right to the very core. Each opponent stepped back as they prepared to duel. With 8000 life points flashing on their duel discs, the duel was on.

"I'll be going first" The triad member drew his 5 cards and smirked with what he believed would be the god opening hand he believed in. "I'll play allure of darkness, draw 2 and banish a dark monster" Ryoji noticed he banished his battle fader and considering his opening hand he was perfectly fine with it. "Next I'll play the field spell Magical Meltdown, when this field spell activates I get to add an Aleister the Invoker to my hand. Next I'll normal summon aleister the invoker to the field." The Raviel member summoned it in front of Ryoji's right extra monster zone. "When this card is summoned I get to add invocation to my hand."

'That's right keep adding cards to your hand.' Ryoji wishfully thought. His heterochromatic gaze intensifies as he plays invocation from his hand and fusioning summoning his Aleister on the field and Queens bodyguard from his hand. Into the exact zone he wanted to him to play, thus setting him perfectly for when his turn would come.

"Out you come Invoked Magellanica, feast your eyes on this magnificent beast. It boasts a wonderous 3000 attack points and 3300 defence points the second largest monster in my deck. Before finishing my turn I'll set 1 card." That was it, he couldn't have set Ryoji up more perfectly than this. Ryoji maintained his composure though, he had to otherwise he might activate his face down on him and negating anything he could bring out. So with this in mind he started his turn.

"My draw, first I'll activate terraforming as well."

"Oh, interesting." The nameless antagonist hissed in sarcasm.

"I add World Legacy Scars from my deck to my hand." He took the card straight out of his deck, put it into his hand and the duel disc shuffled his deck for him. "I play World Legacy Scars, then I special summon my Mekk-Knight Blue Sky since you have 2 or more cards in the same column.

"Okay that's great and all but since your monster is weaker than my monster, attacking me is not what you're going for are you? So what's your plan now?" Ryoji's emotions not even tweaking in response, he simply stated.

"Since Mekk-Knight Blue sky was special summoned this turn from my hand, his effect activates and it allows me to add 2 Mekk-knight monsters with different names to my hand, I then normal summon Mekk-Knight Avram." The Raviel Member was curious now. 'Is he summoning Galaxy-Eyes Photon dragon with those stat lines?' "Now I link summon." 'The hell? He's using a link deck?' "The materials for this monster require a Mekk-Knight, plus one monster. Out you come, link two Mekk-Knight Morningstar!" The nameless Raviel Member was getting scared now. 'He has a column open again to bring another Mekk-Knight out and I assume he brought out Morningstar to actually help him to go into something bigger.' "Once Morningstar has been summoned I can discard one Mekk-knight or World Legacy card to add another World Legacy spell or trap to my hand and I add World legacy Key. I should also let you know that my Mekk-knight's also gain 300 extra attack while they're on the field, but that will come into play later." His opponent stood there speechless with only one face down card and a 3000 Invoked monster on his field he was getting nervous. " I set one card down behind Morningstar and special summon Indigo Eclipse." A gorgeous armoured being with a vibrant indigo shine and a ring behind it's back had come out to duel now. "I'll activate its effect to move into the centre column and special summon 2 more of his friends, Purple Nightfall and Redmoon." Purple Knightfall donning it's own armour with a spear and boasting a huge 2800 attack sank down from the sky like an angel along with it's ally Redmoon. A more bulky armoured unit not far off in attack points from purple donning a huge axe, flexing it's 2600 attack. Staring Megallanica down, no fear shown in Ryoji's eyes. "Finally I'll activate Redmoon's effect to banish a Mekk-knight from my graveyard and destroy Megallanica and attack with all my Mekk-knights for game." At that moment 10400 worth of damage hit the Raviel member Striking him down where he stood. He was cleaned out.

"Alright, alright, you win I had no chance. Fuck, here's my deck and you can take part in our games. I'll let my superiors know what's up. Wait out here."

"Acceptable." Ryoji let out a soft breath, he was happy his deck got a significant upgrade and now he can start earning cash. The nerves almost got to him. That back row could have been anything, but he had another win condition if the attack didn't go through.

Looking through the deck he was shocked to see the full invoked engine with spellbook support behind it. It wasn't the spellbooks Ryoji was after but he could see it becoming useful in the future, and with that in mind he sat down to work on his deck while he waited for response from the Triad bosses.

It wasn't long after after Ryoji had finished his deck when the Triad's leutenant had come out to greet him, and what he was faced with, was a stern man in Khaki trousers, pristine military Doc Martins, a lean tank top with bulging muscles coming out of his huge cask of a chest and a pair of shades covering up his scars around his eyes. Not to mention with the crease coming from the forehead of his buzz cut head proved he wasn't in the greatest of moods tonight. Ryoji swallowed evident fear and spoke up first.

"So am I able to take part in your games to earn cash?" Ryoji's voice croaked as his voice decided to choke up. He never removed his stoic expression on his face. The luetenant paused for a moment, he looked back to the same underling who had his ass handed to him by Ryoji.

"This was the guy who OTK'd you in one turn?" His hidden gaze never left Ryoji what so ever.

"Yeah boss, this is the guy." His underling staring down at the floor in shame.

"One condition. If you want to join this business, we back winners. As soon as you start losing. We cut you loose, no reward, no deck. We take everything, and you're here for as long as you entertain this bloody crowd. You got that?" His commanding voice didn't waver what so ever. Ryoji understood what he was getting into. To him, it was worth it as long as he could help his family. He would practically do anything and at that moment he nodded in agreement. I guess we have a deal then. I'm firing my guy here and I'm assigning him to be your bodyguard forever for disgracing this organisation. His name Simon, but you can call him whatever you want. Simon's expression dropped in protest. "You got a problem with that, low life?" Simon quaked in his boots at this moment in time. He shook his head in acceptance of his fate. "Then we are all in agreement, come on in. We'll get the forms filled out and I'll get you sorted so you can start earning some decent doe.

"Yes sir." Ryoji accepted without a fight. His face dropped in shock that this guy pawned his crew member off to what Ryoji was considered a nobody… A few moments later after the lieutenant had explained all the rules and conditions. They all went inside to get the night going. In the back of his mind, his issues had what kept him grounded the entire time this event had gone on for and he wouldn't forget it at all that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: an unexpected turn of events

In the darkness, he saw at the end of the tunnel, a bright light. With shallow clear water on the ground and bricked wall either side arched overhead, Yukon. Felt stuck; he didn't know which way to go and there were no left and right turns. He thought about running back into the abyss, considering the common joke he often heard from others. He wondered what it would be like to be in purgatory. It stopped him walking into the darkness considering it could actually be hell and he could actually be dying right now.

Sometime had passed while he was deep in thought and something had appeared behind him while he thought about his decision on which way to go. Made of birchwood, with steel frames. Yukon recognised it was a bench, and stood there confused.

"Things don't just appear, what's going on?" A smoky figure materialised in front of him and whispered in his ear.

"You're dying."

Immediately after hearing that. He woke up, breathing heavily. His last night hair covered his face and sweat all over his body. He found him self topless in bed, but he wasn't in his room. Fortunately his jeans were still on, but he saw his deep scars on his chest and from that he curled up in the bed covers over him. He tried to calm down and collect him self. Some time had passed and he laid there during that time thinking about how he was going to get away from this place. He tried to recognise where he was, for a moment Yukon panicked and wondered whether he was still in the city at all. He looked either side of him. And he couldn't see anything he was familiar with apart from his deck. That was right next to him on the bed side table and his black skull T-shirt folded neatly on the chair next to him. Quickly scanning through his deck he recognised everything was still there and sighed with relief. Seeing Ningirsu give him a bit of hope that he wasn't in danger anymore. With some deliberation, he removed himself from his bed, put on his black skull T-shirt and wandered around the room to find a clock. He couldn't find anything which could tell him the time, so he left the room to go exploring through this unfamiliar area. Opening the door he saw a coat hanger with his leather jacket on the hook right in front of him, along with various women's coats and a dirtied up suit blazer on the end, separated from the rest of the clothing. He instantly recognised the blazer from the night he was in the underground to belong to his opponent. Not remembering his name but clearly remembered he played Fire Fists.

"So he's here." Although Yukon couldn't distinctly remember his name from that night. He remembered how painful the duel was; cringing from the flash backs of being electrocuted he quickly grabbed his biker jacket to set off.

"Going so soon? Is that how you treat everyone who carries you to safety and nurses you back to health?" A soft female voice echoed through the narrow hallway surprised anyone was up at this early hour. Yukon turned around with a shy smile to apologise when his expression dropped at the sight of that beautiful scarlet hair just falling around her soft face, tired eyes staring at him and a mean expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry. I got scared, I panicked because I didn't know where I was and-"

"Just shut up already if you want to go just go. If not, come sit down with me and let's talk it out. You can tell me your side of the story on why you were at the Sacred Triad Beast's underground games." She turned around to walk away around the corner and Yukon's eyes wandered at her slim, modest body. Absolutely speechless. She turned her head back around the corner from what looked to be the kitchen. "Well?" She wasn't giving it a second thought this time round so Yukon took off his jacket and followed her.

"So... umm, thank you for saving my life." Yukon sat there, face beetroot red. Unsure of how to act. Kia on the hand, sat across him trying to act like she doesn't care but as a matter of fact felt the same way, though she wasn't portraying it as badly as he was.

"It's no problem of course. I admit I was genuinely shocked when I came out of the bathroom at 4am to see you wandering about and mildly annoyed when you were just going to up and leave though." At that moment Yukon felt bad to make his host feel bad for just leaving. He took a few breaths and then began to explain everything.

"I worked for the Sacred Triad to pay off a debt I owed them."

"For?" She responded swiftly. Yukon flinched and Kia noticed this. Her expression didn't move though. She wanted to get to the bottom of all of this. Yukon sighed, there was no way of getting out of this interrogation considering he felt like he owed her. He took a deep breath in and explained.

"My step father runs a restaurant, after his late wife passed away, his restaurant was going down hill in terms of finances, he brought me up and gave me a home when I was homeless, and the only thing I had going for me was this card." He took out Ningirsu and showed it to her. Kia nodded in understanding and stayed quiet allowing him to proceed. "He gave me a home, brought me up and bought me my deck and I found out while I was in duel academy that his restaurant was going under. I came back and began to help him out and help run the business. One day someone offered me a second job recognising how good I was at dueling and offered me a loan in exchange for dueling in the underground for business. That person turned out to be my agent Reiji, and everything went okay for a while until they started rigging the duels for me to lose via knock out from electrocution. I can't escape. Even if I could. They would have come for me and burned the restaurant to the ground."

Kia's eyes widened from this story. After a few moments she remembered what Tray said.

"Well at least you are out of there now. Tray spent almost all of his life savings to save your asses." This time Yukon's eyes widened, so now he's in debt to two people. That sudden realisation crippled him.

"What's your name by the way?" Kia replied with her name to him. They exchanged greetings with each other. Now that the awkward feeling was over, Kia laughed at how this all came to be. Out of curiosity peaking his interest, Yukon began to ask questions now he feel he could breathe.

"So Kia, why did you help me and Tray?" His question caught her off guard this time. In all honesty she didn't know why so only one response came to her mind.

"Well. To start from the beginning, I was already pissed off at how my day went. My boss was grilling me to improve. I had been slacking lately in work because of stress and pressure from my parents to leave this place and my job to go work for them instead. On top of that I had plenty of rude customers that day as well. On my way home I pass an alley route as a shortcut, and I saw you on the floor and Tray looking over you, at that point I only saw red." At that moment Yukon couldn't take her eyes off her hair. He began to wonder if it was natural or dyed.

"Blinded by anger I sprint over and punched Tray, making his black eye even shinier. I later learned he was trying to help you up and what had gone on between you two. How you almost won the duel, how you got electrocuted to the brink of death and Trey paying off your debt to save himself and you. After that moment I knew I couldn't take you to a hospital, if they found out what happened. The police would have been involved and that would have made matters worse for the both of you." She took a deep breath in. "So I took it upon myself to carry you here so you wouldn't die from Pneumonia or worse. Someone saw you. Tray insisted he came along too since he wants you to team up with him to get back his money he lost.

"Well I do kind of owe him for saving my life, so there really isn't much choice for me is there." Kia nodded in agreement. There was a quiet pause before anything else was said.

"You know I play duel monsters as well." Yukons ears perked in interest at this point.

"Really? What deck do you play?"

"I'm playing sky strikers at the moment. The idea of card economy and card advantage interests me greatly." Her voice softened at that lost moment and a smile had lifted both their faces. "I noticed from you talking about Ningirsu. You play World Chalice, isn't that an overly aggressive deck? Looking at you that would be the last deck I would have ever guessed you would play." Hair falling over her face a little bit, Yukon's expression hardened a little bit from nerves.

"Yeah, I guess so. I've played the deck ever since I started playing, and it's very dear and close to my heart. I'd love to have a duel with you some time." Yukon's smile brightening again and gave her a soft look that made her blush this time.

"Maybe we will some time. But not now, I gotta go get ready for work. I assume you'll be okay getting home from here." Yukon felt some what saddened at that statement, but he nodded in agreement. He asked how he was getting home and told her where he lived for directions. After a few moments of conversing with each other. He gathered his belongings and made his way home. Kia felt butterflies in her stomach but shook them off after a few minutes to get ready for work.

* * * * *

Yukon found the train station due to the accurate directions Kia had given to him. Nervous about his dream he had pushed it to the back of his mind and focused on getting home. The station was busy with a flurry of people flocking to their platforms around him, Yukon had noticed on the billboard above him, his train wouldn't be long for his ride home. Turning around with his back facing the platform he noticed a bench and decided with hesitation to sit down and wait for his. Checking his phone he noticed a message from Trey saying he added his number to Yukon's phone while he was out for the count.

"He could have just asked me instead of rooting through my stuff". The end of of the message was a P.S. "I'm sorry for intruding, I gave Kia your number as well." He wasn't surprised about that after the initial message. The train arrived after day dreaming for a few minutes, someone called to him and asked if he was getting on the train. To Yukon's surprise it was a guy around his age with heterochromatic eyes. With a quick rise he jumped onto the train and noticed on the floor a card, flipping over the card he saw Invoked Mechaba. He immediately turned around and called out to the guy who helped him, but he disappeared into the crowd. The door closed on him. With nothing Yukon could have done he sat down and put Mechaba into his deck box and relaxed for the ride home.

Yukon arrived home to his house on the outskirts of Duo Domino City. It was a small place, white walls and an immediate opening to the living room, wooden flooring with a second hand couch and chair in the middle of the room facing a television screen on the centre piece to the far left, and a guitar just in front of his main window to his left of his front doors entry point. He sat down and began to think about the few days that had gone by, first he was nearly killed off after he had been knocked unconscious from being electrocuted. Secondly Trey saved both of their lives by paying off all his money he had saved and thirdly, he and Kia had carried him to safety with time to recover and be able to come home and carry on his life.

"He said he wanted me to pay him back by fighting against the Sacred Beast Triad to get his money back. I suppose since I won't be chained I can have the upper hand and actually play properly without remorse then."

"Damn straight that's right." The voice sounded familiar but it came out of no where it shocked Yukon into a frenzy. "Jesus man, calm down, it's only me."

"Trey?! What are you doing here". Trey was in high spirits his suit was cleaned and looked like he was back to full strength.

"What am I doing here? Why would you ask that I told you I was coming round. After carrying your unconscious ass around, the least I could do was see if you were okay and from the looks of it. You seem to be at full strength again." Yukon checked his phone and he saw a message from half an hour earlier that Trey was coming around. They both sat down. A few moments later, Trey decided to speak up. "So, what are we going to do to get my money back?" That question had Yukon puzzled in all honesty, he had no idea what they were going to do about his money.

"I doubt they are just going to hand the money just like that. You think they will duel us for it?" Trey took the suggestion into serious consideration. His eyes lit up as an idea popped into his head.

"We could expose their crimes by digging up dirt on them. Threaten to expose them if they won't duel us for the cash." Concern began to grow in Yukon's mind as he considered Trey's proposal.

"I doubt it will go that smoothly they could have tight security and in that case we will need someone skilled in hacking to actually go successful."

"If we do manage to find one we could get him to create a duel programme with the information stored, that way if they want to get it back from us. We can duel for the information." A few moments went by while they discussed the specifics. Trey's head started to get beaten up with all the strategies they were coming up with. "Right with all that planning done and out of the way let's go for a drink. With the days we have had I really need one."

"But I've got work tomorrow, I can't just up and leave. I don't have my bike at all either."

"Dude, stop worrying. We aren't going to be out all night, it will be fine, I'll get us into the city and we can just chill for a bit." With a fair bit of hesitation. Yukon took Trey up on his request and decided to go out with him. Not before sending his step father a text before going out.

"No way?! You were that good?" Trey's slurred words dribbling out to Yukon's achievements talking about his victories from duel academy.

"Yeah I pretty much topped all of my classes and went on to become the third best duelist besides the legendary Jaden Yuuki and Zane Truesdale by my second year hic-." His exaggerations went unnoticed due to the alcohol they both were consuming but everything Yukon had said was true.

"Man, the re-eason I got into dueling was because all the girls I liked got into it and they were all hotties, so I spruced myself up. Donned this suit and just went for it. You know?" Yukon. Never removing his fascinated gaze, his long hair failing to stay in place as he swayed trying to listen intently. Unknown to them, Kia worked at the bar part time exactly where they were drinking, listened in on the conversation and just rolled her eyes at the stupidity from what Trey was saying while she was serving her customer. Strolling over she decided to take them by surprise and just landed in the middle of their conversation.

"Having a good time lads?" They both turned their heads toward the bar.

"No way you work here too!?" Trey's amazement just didn't seem to stop. Yukon on the other hand immediately straightened his back and tried to subtly fix his hair, leather jacket and tried to make himself look better. It didn't go unnoticed by Kia but she saved him the trouble and ignored it. In fact, she found it kind of adorable.

"Aye, I work here part time when I'm not in the restaurant, I'd work here full time but there are no full time positions available at this moment in time, but in all honesty I just don't think the manager wants another full time worker to hand out the cash even though they need one. As I hate my other job because of the stick all the customers and my colleagues have up their asses. I see you are already up and about again, you feeling okay Yukon?"

"Umm yeah, I think so.

"That's great, would you like a dri-"

"Hey lady come over here and get me another drink would ya." An obnoxious customer across from where they were sitting bellowed over the bar for Kia's attention. Her eyes went from amused to annoyed as fast as a light switch.

"I'm currently serving a customer right now. I'll serve you in a-".

"I don't give a fucking damn you dumb bitch, bring me my god damn drink right now!" Yukon and Trey were about to get up from his seat when suddenly a guy two seats over from the obnoxious drunk got up grabbed his seat and bashed the drunk in the head and knocked him clean out cold. Yukon had noticed his blue and purple eyes.

"That's the guy who lost his card." Yukon whispered

"Who?" Trey whispered back, the event unfolding had sobered them both up. Ryoji apologised, paid his bill for his drink and the repair damages, then proceeded to leave the bar. Without a moment to spare, Yukon ran after him outside and low and behold his duel runner was sitting right there.

"My duel runner, you kidding? I thought I lost this."

"Your duel runner?" Ryoji turned around to see the same guy he helped out of his day dream to catch the train when sudden realisation hit him.

"Oh so you were the duellist before me that they axed from the underground."

"Yeah, wait? Why are you filling in that spot. You do realise after you have won so many duels they rig your last seven match's and kill you off right and there's no escape from it."

"What of it? That doesn't matter to me as long as I get the cash I need. I heard you went undefeated until a short while ago. Would you care to test your skills against me. You can have your duel runner back if you want, I just want a friendly test of skills." Ryoji's glare paralysed Yukon at this point. He nodded his head in approval when the sensation of the card in his hand reminded him of what he was doing originally.

"Oh. You lost this by the way." He handed his Invoked Mechaba back to Ryoji. Though he didn't seem relieved he actually had a smile on his face. Little did Yukon know that Ryoji expected to find his card back to him in the end, he was also under orders take his deck and leave him defenceless after being duelled into submission ready to be executed by the Sacred Beast Triad. Little did they know, though Ryoji accepted the request he had an agenda of his own to fulfill and he needed all the help he can get and he was going to get it from this guy right here. They both set them selves up ready to duel when Yukon's phone rang.

"Sorry I gotta take this. It's my step father." Ryoji knew what was going on but he didn't say anything and just nodded to him.

"Yukon, the restaurants on fire. Get over here immediately if you can." His father cried down the phone. Tears welled up in Yukon's eyes.

"You got it I'm heading over there now." He sprinted to his bike and apologised to Ryoji.

"I'm sorry I need to go, something has happened and I need to be there, we can have our duel another time okay?"

"Fine by me I'll probably see you sometime in the future anyway." Just like that Yukon was gone. Speeding away through the dim light streets toward his fathers restaurant. Completely oblivious to the fact that someone was following him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Shadow in my life

Racing to it's duel runner, the mysterious being saw Yukon speeding off to the motor way and decided to chase after him. Trey just leaving the bar saw from his position a black leather-clad biker racing past them, helpless and alone. He headed back into the bar and grabbed another drink.

"Not going after him?" Ryoji sat down next to Trey, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Nope, he's gotta do what he's gotta do and he will get in touch with me when he has to."

"You're a lot more trusting than I am. Considering a hired assassin is chasing after him at this very moment." Trey, on edge now, slows himself mid drink. His cautious nature taking over and his body tenses.

"He will either win or get away. Sacred Beast Triad has got nothing on him if he's not bolted to their machines." This time, Ryoji's muscles tensed up, his mind wavered but he didn't give away his emotions.

"I hope you are right otherwise you will lose your only ally and you will be alone in this venture." Ryoji gets up and leaves the establishment. Trey still sat there, thinking to him self.

"Yukon, you better come back to me alive. I won't forgive you if you don't."

Riding as fast as he possibly can along the motorway, Yukon's heart is in his mouth, his stomach is in his throat, he is fighting back the tears and he is struggling to steady his breathing. He wonders why the Sacred Triad Beasts burned his families restaurant to the ground, even after the hoops they made him jump through and after Trey had paid him the money I owed them. Why they have gone out of their way to make his life a misery. He can never forgive them and he wanted to make them pay with their lives.

His phone rang, and an unknown number appeared on his visor. He answered the phone:

"I'm not letting you help your family, you've got too much information on us and you are going to die." The voice, masked by a pitch modulator to be unrecognisable. "I'm going to duel you here and now, lose and you die, win and you will be free." Yukon accepted the duel immediately. Blinded by anger he wasn't going to let anyone stop him from reaching his Step father.

"I'll go first." The assassin summons Subterror Guru, sets a card and the signal for Yukon's visor to signal that it was his turn lights up with a simple word in the top left hand corner from his visual saying 'draw' lighting up. Sweating beading off his fore head, concentrating on the road ahead of him, seeing in the far distance that the road was gonna take them round the new Kaiba Corp construction site in the distance. He had never turbo dueled before so the physical act of multi-tasking was distracting.

"My turn, I draw." His bike swerved for a moment due to the imbalance of his hand leaving his handle. Stabilising it for a moment he finally makes a move. "I set a monster face down and a back row face down." Ending his turn he sighed in relief and focused on the road. Manuevering through the road, the road was incomplete so there were pot holes all over the place, but the assassin looked like they were an expert at this. Drifting around the bend, the black cladded rider pulls out a remote and presses the first of 3 buttons.

Explosions coming from the ground Yukon immediately panics and drifts into the explosions, finding himself a near miss from being knocked off but feels an the impact like a punch to the stomach.

"Hey, what's the big idea with this set up?!" Yukon's not thinking instead he just see's Subterror Guru attacking his monster as he swerves around to look at his opponent behind him.

Crowned by the world chalice flipping face up Yukon wasted no time to activate 'World Legacy Awakens'. His opponent had other things in mind.

"Chain, discarding Fiendess, targeting Guru to negate your trap card and flipping both Guru and Crowned Face down". His opponent gaining momentum crept on Yukon like a snake, in the grass. Ready to strike at his opponent when the last drop of sand hits the bottom of that hour glass. "I flip Guru back up, his effect triggers allowing me to add Subterror Archer to hand. After normal summ-".

Yukon breaks mid sentence and what appears to be him flying backwards into the assassin, who immediately has to swerve out the way, rides from behind. Trying to take advantage in both the duel and the race to his step father and to avoid anymore surprises. The rider realises this, summons his monster and tries to ram Yukon into the wall.

Yukon avoided him when he hit the breaks to stay behind his killer. Drew his card for turn, looked at his hand and the field. This time growing a bit more confident in his riding skills, he started his turn summoning Lee the World Chalice Fairy. Added World Legacy World Chalice to hand and flipped over Crowned to link summon Imduk right in front of Guru. Tribute Summoning World Legacy World Chalice using Lee, he uses both Imduk and World Chalice to link summon into Aurum The World Chalice blade monster.

"Trigger World Chalice effect chain link 1, Imduk chain link 2. Any response?" The assassin looks at Ash blossom and Joyous spring in their hand but doesn't say a word. Yukon special summons Beckoned out of his hand to the far left link zone, another Beckoned and another Chosen in the middle zones from his deck. Auram's attack increased by 300 after the chain ended due to his effect. Further link climbs into Ib using Beckoned not in the linked zone and chosen to the middle zone,

Rider watching his every move carefully, links the second Beckoned off into another Imduk.

"I activate World Legacy heart from my hand and add two world chalice monsters with different names from my graveyard to the hand. Any response?"

"Yeah, I've got two, see if you can out play them both. First I'll activate discard droll and lock bird from my hand. Meaning you can't add cards from your deck to your hand any further after this card resolves, Also."

An explosion Triggers from the bridge above the tunnel.

"Ohh shit." Exclaiming at the debris flying everywhere from the sky.

Yukon Floors it with the speed now, same with the assassin. The pair loop around each other, tunnel collapsing behind them now. Slamming their duel runners into each other around a bend, gears grinding into each other and the sparks fly everywhere. Blinding Yukon from their brightness, he witness's the corner from his broken mirror the collapsing tunnel slowed down, he slams the break. Iron girder falling narrowly missing him. Drifts a donut around the falling bricks behind the Assassin, speeding past the rider from their right, into the lead and out the tunnel exit.

"That's enough! I've had it with you, I'm finishing this duel this turn." Yukon adds both Chosen and Beckoned back to his hand. Link Summons for the final Time into his signature monster, Ningirsu The World Chalice warrior. "Ib and Imduk's effects' triggers. Special summoning both Beckoned and chosen into my hand."

"You can't draw anymore card's though so how are you going to overcome and finish me with 2 cards in your hand 4 monsters on your field with only spot remover and no negation? Do you really think I don't have the counter to your strategy just because I can't flip your link monsters face down?"

"Found your voice now have you?!"

"As have you it appears. Adrenaline gone to your head? Or has the fear of dying gripped your very fragile heart?" The mystery rider wasn't wrong.

Yukon was terrified, enraged, panicking. All these emotions triggering one by one. He was struggling to keep a hold of his focus, the very statement shook him but he won't allow him self to be shook. He carried on his turn without being able to draw the extra cards he may have needed due to his lock down with droll and lock bird.

"Activating World Legacy Succession, I revive Ib from the graveyard and acthen activate Ningirsu's effect. Sending chosen from the field to the graveyard I can send Archer to the graveyard. Any response prick?!"

"None" feeling agitated from the insult the response sounded forced but Yukon didn't care he was almost home now as well as this duel. Both monsters vanish, and Yukon calls battle. Declares his attack with Ib into Guru, and the black rider responds.

"Activating my trap card, Subterror Final Battle. The attack and defence points of my monster combines bringing Guru up to 3400 attack and defence."

Another explosion hit the field as Ib struck into Guru, smoke gathered and it wasn't for a few seconds before they emerged that Ib was still on the field and Guru was no where to be found. The rider scouring left and right with final setting it self back down due to his effect Guru was actually destroyed by battle.

"But how?" The deepened voice raised a note or two this time in questioning from what happened. Yukon didn't say a word this time and just sent an image of his Graveyard to him and saw World legacy's Lance in there, looked and ahead and see's Auram getting visibly stronger raising its attack to 2600. Sighing, The black rider veers off in a different direction. Leaving Yukon to home front into the streets, his visor saying winner and a message from a blocked number saying 'I concede'.

Speeding through the familiar streets Yukon saw the police heading to the duel highway in the distance, but Yukon's goal wasn't averted it as he reached his step father's restaurant ahead. Flames searing into the sky, the fire brigade, the police and ambulances near by tending to wounded people. It wasn't just the restaurant on fire, but the apartments close to it too. Yukon pulled up to Susunami, not saying a word. Susunami, choking up and trying to hold back the tears.

"Everything, everything has gone. It's all gone, all that hard work that I've tried to build since your mother had passed has been burned down to a crisp." Yukon in utter disbelief couldn't utter a word and bowed his head in shame, feeling helpless and so vulnerable. Turned his bike away and began walking off.

"Yukon! Is there anything you're not telling me?" Susunami's voice rang in Yukon's ears like thunder. He stopped, turned around his solemn look meeting Susunami's petrified gaze and simply replied:

"No"

Yukon woke up the next morning in his bed. Headache there, joints were aching, and tired beyond belief. He didn't want to get out of bed. He checked the phone on his bedside table 3 texts, 5 missed calls, 2 from Kia, 2 from Grey and 1 from Susunami. The first text read from Susunami telling me not to bother coming down to the restaurant until Yukon is ready to tell him what's going on. The second text from Trey saying that he was crashing on his couch and that he was glad to hear and see that he was alive. Also to tell him what happened when they next see each other. The final text from Kia mentioned an apology from what happened last night with the restaurant and said that he can talk to her at any point. Also she was staying over at his too to make sure that Yukon was okay.

"wait what?" 'How in the blazes did they get into my house? I'm the only one with a key'. Yukon decided that he was in too much pain at the moment to question anything right now, so he decided to get up and grab some pain killers. Yukon turned the corner from his bedroom toward the stairs and all he could see was red.

"aagh" two voices simultaneously cried out in pain.

"come on, watch where you are going." Yukon yelled.

"same goes to you jackass. Jeez I come to check on you and that's what you say to me? No apology for head butting me without remorse?!" Yukon reeling from the pain shook his head and brought his vision up to meet hers only to notice that she wasn't wearing any pants and was wearing one of his shirts. This time instead of seeing red. He became red himself? He quickly turned away to avert his gaze out of respect and bashfulness.

"come on dude. I'm just a girl not like you haven't seen naked girls before." that's the thing though Yukon hasn't seen any naked girls. In his life and right now there was one standing half naked before him and he froze. Kia's noticed his beetroot face and smiled, she could have fun with this.

"jackass! Get your ass back in bed, I'll bring whatever you need to your bedroom."

"I need pain killers and why are you and Trey in my house?"

"We will tell you later just go, I'll bring your damn pain killers."

A few agonising moments later, Kia, fully clothed. Walked into his room with his painkillers and sat down on the end of his bed. 'The poor sod doesn't even remember me sleeping in the same bed as him last night, neither does he remember himself sleep walking near enough as he was the one who let me and Trey in as we turned up after he called Trey telling him he was home, safe and sound.' After sitting there in a moment's thought she punched his arm.

"Argh, fucking christ. stop, hitting me." Yukon cried out in anger. "What is the matter with you?" he sat up and glared at her, only to be met with the glass of water and painkillers in each hand. After taking them begrudgingly he felt a little better and explained what happened the night before to her.

"Jesus this mysterious biker, was really out to get you. For what it's worth though I'm glad you and your family are safe." Kia stood up but not without turning back towards him and paused for a moment. Her face grew a smile and Yukon frowned, wondered what was going on. "Oh and by the way. You let me and Trey in last night, and we slept together as you only had 2 rooms." His frown had disappeared, his face beetroot red as she left his room giggling to herself. He face plants his head into his pillow and screamed. "I guess that's revenge for headbutting me." Her laugh grew loud enough for Trey to hear from down stairs in the living room. He was making breakfast for the three of them as she walked downstairs.

"Told him everything?" asking without distracting himself from making full English breakfast.

"yup" giggling her way into the kitchen.

"you're a cruel person, you know?" She changed her expression to disbelief.

"are you kidding me? I'm not the one who headbutted him when I was checking up on him to see if he was okay.

"it was probably an accident." His suit apron swayed as he turned toward her. Trying to stop herself laughing at two idiots she considered his statement. Although he was probably right she thought tormenting the poor kid would brighten the mood further. After all she was forming a crush on the dude, and she didn't want to show it one bit.

"So, down to business. What happened?"

Kia explained everything from the near death experiences to the victory Yukon scored last night against the triad beasts. Even to the burn down of Yukon's restaurant and overall mental breakdown when he got home which explains his amnesia and not remembering about him letting us in the house. Her caring side had a lifted a little.

"do you think we should stay for a while? Maybe until he gets back on his feet?" She asks calmly. Her speech stuttering. Trey didn't miss a note though, turns the heat off. Pulls out his phone and sends a text. Turning around slowly and asks:

"why? Don't you have your own place? I mean I know why I should stay. He's got a spare room and I need to get my money back with his help. Which begs the question, why would you want to stay to look after someone who doesn't need looking after?"

She was nervous this time. Taking a swift breath she explains that he would be better off with two friends close by rather than just one so he is protected since someone tried to kill him.

"okay okay, you make a decent point" he concedes this time in his own personal fun of prod the jackass, be he wasn't going to let her off that easy. Not moment later without skipping a beat Yukon walks in the room grabs his plate and sits down. Trey grabs his plate and sits on the chair opposite leaving Kia the last seat next to Yukon. She mentally glared at Trey but she wouldn't amuse him or give away her secret so she sat down with Yukon and watched the television with him. It was a moment of peace he deserved, and she didn't want to ruin that for him. Neither of them did. Little did they know, their situation was going downhill very soon.


End file.
